


Rafa's Dilemma

by leodis57



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 08:39:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leodis57/pseuds/leodis57
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rafa confides in Feliciano about his feelings for Roger and Feli comes up with a plan to get them together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rafa's Dilemma

**Author's Note:**

> Set around 2007/08 before Roger’s marriage.

Rafa had always enjoyed Feli’s company so when he was invited to stay with him in Madrid he jumped at the chance. Feli was like the older brother he never had. He would be able to chill out, enjoy great food and entertainment and perhaps discuss what was on his mind; Feli was a man of the world, it would be good to have his take on things.

That first night after an evening spent with friends, Rafa and Feli sat drinking wine on Feli’s enormous sofa. Feli lit a cigarette and even offered Rafa one; Rafa shook his head, he wasn’t as ready as his friend to break the rules.

Feli put his arm around Rafa. Even in his scruffy jeans and sweater he managed to look the goods. “Well Rafa, are you going to spill?”

“What?” Rafa looked surprised.

“There’s something you want to talk about – I can tell.” 

“You’re right, there is,” Rafa sighed “but I really don’t know where to begin.”

Feli raised his eyebrows and looked at him questioningly. 

“It’s something – something that’s not easy to talk about. It concerns someone on the tour.” Rafa struggled to find the right words.

“This is about Federer, right?” Feli put his cigarette down on the ashtray.

“Well, yes.” Rafa felt himself getting hot – how had Feli guessed so easily?

“Rafa, don’t look so surprised. The way you look at him with those puppy dog eyes – well, your feelings are written all over your face.”

This was something of a surprise for Rafa. He thought he’d been doing a good job of covering up how he felt. Even though Feli and the other Spanish players had teased him about Roger over the years, it never occurred to him that he had given away his secret passion.

“But, if I have been so obvious, then perhaps Roger will know …..”

“Well, even though he’s Swiss and not very demonstrative he’s done a pretty good job of eye fucking you the last few years.”

Rafa giggled at the thought of this. Trust Feli to describe Roger’s habit of maintaining eye contact for a fraction longer than was necessary in such direct terms.

“You want to know what I think?” said Feli. 

Rafa nodded.

“I think he’s as hot for you as you are for him and it’s about time the pair of you do something about it!”

A smile crossed Rafa’s face to be shortly followed by a frown. “So, what do I do? I don’t know what to say to him – how to begin.”

Feli thought about this for a while. “If it was me, I would engineer a situation where I could be alone in his company. The difficulty for you and Roger is that there’s usually someone else around.”

“Yes,” said Rafa with a sigh. “Including his girlfriend.”

“Girlfriends are only a problem when they’re a physical presence. Otherwise – out of sight, out of mind.” Feli replied knowingly.

“There speaks the man of a thousand girlfriends!” said Rafa, laughing.

“Yeah, and the rest,” replied Feli with a smirk.

Feli padded barefoot into the kitchen and came back with another bottle of red. Rafa wondered how his friend managed to exude sex appeal whatever he was doing.

As Feli made to pour Rafa another drink, Rafa put his hand over the glass. 

“Come on Rafa, you can have as much wine as you want while you’re here. Uncle Toni isn’t looking over your shoulder.”

“No,” said Rafa firmly. “I have had enough tonight. I know when to stop drinking.”

“Alright, alright but I think you need to live a bit more Rafa,” Feli waved his arm expansively. “Life is for living, you know?”

Rafa knew that this was one area where he and Feli disagreed and perhaps was why their tennis careers were so different. He brought their conversation back to the previous topic.

“What should I do about Roger?” he asked.

“Let me give this some thought, Rafa. I’ll see if I can come up with a plan to get the two of you together.”

“Nothing too obvious though,” Rafa added, suddenly filled with qualms; he knew how over the top Feli could be.

“Trust me, Rafa, I’ll think of something really subtle”. Feli pulled Rafa to him and ruffled his hair.

“Thank you, Feli” said Rafa kissing his friend on the cheek.

Feli tilted his chin and pressed his lips on Rafa’s, opening his mouth and moving in with his tongue. Rafa broke the kiss, his eyes full of questions as he looked at Feli. It wasn’t the first time Feli had done this and Rafa had to admit that he enjoyed the sensation; if he enjoyed this how much more might he enjoy a kiss from Roger. 

“I thought you’d better have a little bit of practice if you’re going to get together with Roger!” said Feli with a grin.

Rafa was affronted. “How do you know I need practice at kissing?”

“Instinct, Rafa. Anyway, kissing a guy is not the same as kissing Xisca.”

“I’m just fussy about who I kiss. Nothing wrong with that.” He looked at Feli with meaning.

Feli shrugged. “Life is for living and I intend getting the most out of it, in every sense.”

“Always the playboy.” said Rafa giving Feli’s ponytail a playful tug. “I’m off to bed, I’ll leave you to give more thought to my dilemma.”

“Goodnight, babe.” Feli replied. “Sweet dreams of Roger.”

***********

The next morning Rafa crept gingerly into the kitchen, not sure who he was going to meet over breakfast. He’d had a disturbed night. It was evident from the sounds coming from Feli’s bedroom that his friend had company. He felt somewhat disappointed; he’d hoped to have Feli’s undivided attention for the duration of his stay. Now it seemed he was going to have share it with his friend’s latest girlfriend. With this in mind, he made sure he was properly dressed in jeans and a T shirt, not his usual attire at breakfast time. As he opened a cupboard to get a glass for his orange juice, he heard a sound behind him. 

“Morning, Rafa!”

Rafa turned round to see Fernando standing next to the window, bare chested and wearing white jeans. Rafa was so taken aback he dropped the glass and had to start scrabbling around on the floor to pick up the broken pieces.

“Oh, morning Fer” he replied thankful that the broken glass provided an excuse to hide his red face.

“Here, let me help you,” said Fernando walking towards him. Rafa was sure there was an amused tone to his voice.

“No, no I’ve got it all,” Rafa said hurriedly as he clambered to his feet.

“Feli said you were staying for a few days.” Fernando smiled at him as he poured himself a coffee.

“Er, yes.” Rafa liked Fernando well enough but there was always a slight tension between them. He had wondered if Fernando was jealous of his friendship with Feli – after what he heard last night perhaps his instincts were right.

“Well, you must visit my family’s restaurant while you’re here – tell Feli to take you.”

“Right.” Perhaps Feli hadn’t told him that they’d already been, more than once.

“What’s all this about, boys?” Feli strolled into the room, a towel draped around his waist, hair shaggy and loose, and put his arms around Fernando’s neck.

Fernando threw his head back so that it rested against Feli’s and laughed. “I was telling Rafa you should take him to La Bola.”

Yeah, great idea.” Feli grabbed a banana and started to eat it seductively, keeping his gaze fixed on Fernando. Feli was shameless.

Rafa shifted from one foot to another, he was beginning to feel surplus to requirements. It wasn’t that he didn’t know about Feli and Fer – it was a kind of open secret that they were “friends with benefits” – it was just disconcerting to be faced with reality, if not a little arousing.

Feli now turned his attention to Rafa. “I’ve told Fer about your little problem – you know, with a certain Swiss guy.” He winked as he said this.

Rafa frowned. He had spoken to Feli in confidence and didn’t expect that he would discuss it with others.

Fernando went over to Rafa and put his arm round his shoulder. “Relax, Rafa. I’m not going to tell anyone else about it, I promise. If it helps, I think you and Roger will be good together – you should go for it.”

Feli sucked his finger. “Yeah, I’m definitely going to fixed something up. You and Roger have spent too long dancing round each other instead of getting down to some action.” 

Rafa felt himself blushing at this last comment. He wished he could be as open about sex as Feli.

Fernando nodded in agreement. “Let’s face it, how you feel about each other is written on your faces.”

“Like you two?” said Rafa.

“Well we’ve never tried to hide it, have we babe?” Feli messed with Fernando’s hair.

Fernando smiled back at his friend and Rafa could see the love in his eyes. Could he find the same kind of happiness with Roger?

***********

Rafa was nervous. It was the players’ party and rumour had it that Roger was expected to attend. Rafa suspected Feli had something planned for this evening, he’d had a mischievous glint in his eye all day. A waiter walked passed with a tray full of drinks and Rafa helped himself to another glass of wine. A little voice inside warned him to go easy on the drink but tonight he needed some Dutch courage.

He looked around the room where players were either standing talking in groups, or sharing tables, deep in conversation. Rafa could see Novak Djokovic laughing at something with Andy Murray and one or two others – he wondered if Novak was going to treat his audience to one of his famed imitations. He hoped not. Feli was chatting to David Ferrer, a drink in one hand and the other resting on Fernando’s shoulder. He was also swaying slightly to the music.

David caught Rafa’s attention and called him over. Somewhat reluctantly, Rafa joined his friends. He loved spending time with his colleagues but tonight he would rather not get drawn into a conversation – he preferred to keep a low profile, at least until Roger arrived.

“Rafa!” said David, kissing his cheek. “Where have you been hiding? Come and settle an argument Feli and I have been having.”

Rafa raised his eyebrows and looked from David to Feli. “What argument?”

“Oh, Feli insists that Roger Federer is going to attend tonight but I don’t think so. He doesn’t attend this sort of thing.”

Rafa’s heart gave a thud. And he took a gulp of wine. What on earth had Feli been saying and what plot did he have up his sleeve? He was seriously doubting the wisdom of letting Feli know how he felt about Roger.

“Well, his girlfriend’s not with him this time so I think he will.” said Feli with conviction.

“How do you know?” asked David.

“Oh, I make it my business to find out these things don’t I Rafa?” Feli said, winking. “Besides I saw him earlier in the day and we had a brief chat. He told me Mirka wouldn’t be joining him until tomorrow. I mentioned the party and he said he hoped to come along.”

Looking at Rafa, he added. “I told him you would be coming.”

“God, Feli, you’re embarrassing him!” laughed Fernando, giving his friend a meaningful shove. 

“Sorry, Rafito.” said Feli. “You know me and my big mouth.”

“Don’t we just.” Fernando replied as Rafa scowled into his drink.

***********

Rafa knew Roger had arrived before he turned round and saw him. To say a hush descended on the room would not be an exaggeration. The buzz of conversation diminished and there was a pause in the music, whether intentional or not. “The Federer effect” thought Rafa. He covertly watched Roger moving with ease between tables, a smile here, a handshake there; pausing every now and again to exchange a few words with one of the players. Looking elegant in a dark jacket and cream shirt Roger managed the business of socialising effortlessly; it seemed as natural to him as playing tennis. Rafa wished he had the same gift instead of feeling awkward and out of sorts.

As Roger drew nearer to him, Rafa could feel his heart beating at twice its normal rate and his face start to flush. His fingers tensed around the stem of his wine glass.

“Hey, there.” said Roger with a smile. “Good to see you, Rafa. How are you?”

“I’m good, Roger. It is nice to see you here”.

“I suppose I should get myself a drink,” said Roger as he glanced round looking for a drinks waiter. “I was so busy saying hello I forgot.”

“Let me get you one,” replied Rafa as he beckoned one of the waiters. The act of taking a glass and handing it to Roger made him feel useful.

At this point Feli chose to illustrate what he was saying by waving his hands in the air. Stepping back he knocked against Rafa’s shoulder causing the wine to spill down the front of Roger’s expensive silk shirt. 

“Dios!” Rafa was apalled but Feli carried on with his story, apparently oblivious to the whole thing. Rafa put down the wine glasses and seized a crumpled tissue from a nearby table, starting to rub awkwardly at the mark on Roger’s shirt. With horror he realised the mark was getting worse. “I am so sorry,” he said, taking responsibility for the accident.

Roger took the tissue off him and gently pushed his hands away. “Honestly – please - it doesn’t matter” he said, trying to put Rafa at ease.

“But your shirt!” cried Rafa. “It will be ruined!”

“I don’t think so, but what if it is? I have plenty of shirts – a whole army of them.” He laughed. “One less isn’t going to cause any problems.”

“But Roger …”

“Look Rafa, why don’t we have a walk outside?” Roger pointed to the open terrace doors which led down to the garden.

“Si, but first I get you another drink.”

Roger raised his eyebrows. “Is that wise? Dare we risk it?” Seeing Rafa’s worried frown he added. “Yeah, sure.”

***********

The cool evening breeze was refreshing as they walked away from the heat and noise of the party. The conversation between them flowed naturally as they chatted about everything from tennis and football to their families and what they liked to eat. Rafa felt happier and relaxed than he had all evening. 

As they walked Roger’s right hand brushed lightly against Rafa’s left, the sensation sending tiny prickles across his skin. For a moment there was silence, although the space between them hung heavy with unspoken words. 

“Rafa, there’s something I want to say,” said Roger as he guided Rafa towards the shelter of the trees and out of sight of prying eyes. He placed their wine glasses down on the grass.

“Yes?” replied Rafa, his eyes questioning as he wondered at Roger’s change of tone.

Roger took Rafa’s hands in his. “You know, I was actually pleased when that wine got spilt.”

“Oh – but why?” There was a tremble in Rafa’s voice.

“Well, firstly …. I rather liked the sensation of you trying to mop up the spill and … secondly, it gave us chance to spend some proper time together.”

Roger moved closer to Rafa and tilted up his chin. Rafa was aware of the constriction in his throat and the loud thud of his heart. As his mouth opened under Roger’s lips he was aware of a strange light-headedness. The kiss was chaste - very different to Feli’s – but it was firm and full of meaning. Rafa was sure that if he blinked Roger would disappear and the whole thing would be a dream.

As they pulled apart, he struggled to find appropriate words. “I… we….”

“Shush” Roger put his index finger on Rafa’s lips. “I don’t really know where we go from here Rafa, but I’m willing – if you are – to give the two of us a go. What do you think?” Roger’s gaze held desire but also an element of uncertainty. 

Roger had taken the lead – a difficult thing to do - and Rafa knew it was up to him to give reassurance.

“Si Roger, I would like this very much. It is – it is what I have wanted for a long time.” He put his arms around Roger’s neck and their foreheads touched.

“Me too.” Roger whispered “But I didn’t know how to go about taking things further, you know?”

“Si. I understand.”

As the evening air cooled they started to walk back to the party, Roger nudged Rafa. “Is Feliciano always so clumsy or do you think the spilt wine was part of a plan?”

“Why do you think that?”

“Well, he made a point of telling me that you would be here tonight so I just wondered if there was method in his madness.” He shot a look at Rafa.

Rafa blushed and smiled. “All I can say is, that today I have been very grateful for the help of my friends.”

***********

Feliciano flopped down next to Rafa in the players’ lounge. Rafa smiled to himself, he knew what question was coming.

“Well?” Feli said, prodding Rafa.

“Well what, Feli?” Rafa put on his most surprised expression.

“Come on, don’t pretend you don’t know what I’m asking. Anything happen between you and Roger yesterday? I saw you wandering off together looking very cosy.” He winked.

“It went well, Feli.” Rafa replied with a smile.

“Ah! I thought so” said Feli triumphantly. “Do tell.”

Rafa could feel himself colouring. “It’s early days but let’s just say we both want the same thing – to be together. How things will work out I don’t know.” A slight frown crossed his forehead.

Feli pulled Rafa into his arms and gave him a hug. “You’ll find a way, Rafa. Obstacles can be overcome if it’s something you really want.”

“I hope so.”

Ruffling Rafa’s hair Feli added “I’m glad my little ploy worked.”

Rafa looked up at him. “So you did cause me to spill Roger’s drink? I thought so.”

“Of course. Just think, without my help you and Mr Federer might never have got together. You can thank me for that when you’re screwing him.”

“Feli!” replied Rafa, not sure whether to be embarrassed or pleased.

“And just remember, if you need any relationship advice I’m the one to call on.”

“I have a good feeling about things, Feli but thank you.”

“Anytime, babe, anytime.”

END


End file.
